This invention relates generally to connectors, and, more particularly, to a pair of connectors, having visual means to indicate a valid connection between them upon mating with each other.
In the field of wire harness assemblies and installations, a secure seating of all connectors therein, is required to confirm a valid connection. A poorly seated connector will result in an improper electrical connection, causing improper flow of energy, and, consequently, inappropriate functioning of related accessories or devices, such as audio devices, etc.
Attempts have been made over the years to ensure a proper connector seating during an assembly of such electrical components. Consequently, push-to-seat connectors and pull-to-seat connectors have been widely incorporated and employed in industrial applications, and, more particularly, during conventional assembly practices. Such connectors include connector-retaining clips that enable a positive engagement between a pair of connectors. Furthermore, the assembly operators involved primarily utilize a tactile and/or an audible feedback, obtained through clicking or snapping of the retaining clips, to confirm a valid connection between the connectors. Such connectors, however, suffer from redundant complexities, and the weight of the retaining clips also adds to the bulkiness of the system. More particularly, high insertion forces can be required to complete such connections, adding to increased energy requirements.
Moreover, bolt-driven fasteners and connectors, when applied, also require high insertion forces to confirm a valid connection. In particular, while seating a bolt-driven connector, care must be taken to prevent the bolt from being over tightened, as an over tightening may damage the desired connection. Certain digital systems are in place that display a tightening force applied over a connector, during a connector insertion. Such systems however, requiring a continuous energy back up, through portable batteries, etc., are not widely desired and employed.
Currently, there is no way of visually confirming a valid connection between two such electrical connectors. Such visual connections, improving upon the overall weight and simplicity of a valid connection system, also aim to lessen operator fatigue and discomfort. Accordingly, an electrical connection, that can be validated visually, is proposed in the present disclosure.